


Vanilla

by BlueKatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKatsu/pseuds/BlueKatsu
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor have been too wrapped up into their work. Whether being the coach or choregraphing his own program for the upcoming season, Yuuri has thoughts that he is holding Viktor back. After becoming distant in their time together, Viktor wonders why he feels like Yuuri is so far away from him. Viktor, then, confronts Yuuri after practice one day, and both of them find their way back to one another in the night ahead.-- A small one-shot that may or may not became a drabble collection in the future.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Vanilla

Both of them have had a long day. With Viktor coaching Yuuri and practicing himself, Viktor was exhausted. However, he never showed it. He kept alert around Yuuri so he wouldn’t notice. If he noticed, Yuuri would worry because he always worried. This was Viktor’s comeback and Yuuri wanted him to work and practice as much as he could. He wanted Viktor to succeed because he helped him succeed. However, he was just as tired. Tired from the workouts, practices, and making sure Viktor was focused. 

He didn’t want to take up Viktor’s time. Yuuri felt like he was always taking precious time from him when he could be practicing. So, he distanced himself, fearing that if he wasted his coaches time, he would suffer for it. Viktor, though, craved Yuuri’s time. He needed time with him. To get his mind off of the stress. All eyes were going to be on them this season and Viktor didn’t know if he would be fully ready for that. The comeback story was already front page news and reading the articles made him upset. Most of them talked about how it would be a sight to see, others not so much. Most of them were gossip blogs and tabloids, stating that coaching a ‘has been’ skater wasn’t worth his time if he was returning to the ice. 

Viktor hoped that Yuuri wouldn’t read those posts and papers. But he knew he had. He was distant. When Yuuri distanced himself and put all his effort into skating, he’d think too much and it would show. Viktor was at his limit and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

After they left the rink around nine that night, Viktor tugged on Yuuri’s arm. Yuuri turned and was confused. “What?” he asked. 

“Why do I feel like you are so far away from me when you are standing in front of me?” Viktor kept his tone soft because he didn’t want Yuuri to get upset even though he already knew he would. 

Yuuri looked at the ground, not wanting to look at Viktor. “I don’t want to hold you back.” 

“But you are.” he let go of his arm and stepped closer to him. “You’re worried that I won’t put my time to the ice. I have enough time, Yuuri. I have plenty. I’m tired, yes, but at the end of the day, I want my evenings with you.”

Yuuri still looked down, afraid he would show more emotion than he should. 

Viktor tilted Yuuri’s chin up. “I miss you. Please, don’t feel like you can’t talk to me. Don’t feel like you need to give me space. I have enough on the ice.”

Yuuri felt a wave of emotion wash over him. “I’m sorry. I know that it must be very stressful for you right now and I felt like you didn’t need me taking-” 

Yuuri was cut off by Viktor’s lips. It was a soft kiss, not forced. A kiss to let him know that Viktor wanted time. Wanted him to know how much he was missed. Their kiss was short, left Yuuri breathless though. 

Their foreheads touched and Viktor stroked his cheek. “I always want to be near you. Are you scared I don’t? Are you scared I just want to have you and me be coach and student?” 

Yuuri shrugged. “I don’t want you to be more stressed than you already are. Coaching me while coaching yourself...I can see how exhausted you are.” He backed away. “I want you to have time to rest and focus on what you need.” 

Viktor gave a small smile. “What I need is you, Yuuri.” His voice was soft, almost like a whisper. He didn’t want to be alone. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts. 

Yuuri frowned. “I’m sorry.” He whispered and looked away again. “I didn’t mean to make you upset.” 

Viktor touched his cheek. “My love, you didn’t. Please know, I want you...always. You are not a burden.”

Yuuri nodded slowly. He had to remind himself that. Viktor had to remind him of that. “I’m sorry.”

Viktor shook his head. “Don’t apologize. Let’s go home.” He took Yuuri’s hand as they walked down the street to Viktor’s car and drove away, still holding one another’s hand. 

**

The apartment was quiet. Both of them were tired from the day and wanting to rest. Viktor laid on the couch, arm stretched over his eyes to block the light. He was breathing deeply to calm himself and Yuuri looked down at him. He wanted to lay with him, but he didn’t know if Viktor wanted that. 

Both of them had been together for a while now, but Yuuri was just so afraid he would mess it up. In the beginning, it was worse. But as time went on, Yuuri got better. Got better at expressing his feelings with Viktor. 

But now that the competition season was back and both of them were stressing, it felt like Yuuri was back to square one. He remembered what Viktor said before they got home. ‘I just need you.’ He took a breath and then climbed on top of him. 

Viktor breathed in heavily and propped up at the sudden feel of Yuuri on him. His arm was now wrapping around his waist and Yuuri buried his face into Viktor’s shirt, taking a deep breath. The smell of the laundry detergent, Viktor’s cologne he always wore, and his natural scent calmed Yuuri in an instant. The feel of Viktor’s arms wrapping around his waist and his hand started to rub his back made him close his eyes as he was feeling so peaceful. 

The men hadn’t been intimate in a while. Their schedules were so busy. Half coaching and half skating. One at the rink and one at home. One sleeping and one wide awake. Being on the same page, or even being awake at the same time, was something that neither of them had since the off season. 

Viktor sighed and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head and held him closer. He missed this and craved this so much. Missed Yuuri’s warmth, his smell, his body on his. During the off season, both of them would just drink each other in, night and day, and be in a drunk like state. Happy and laughing and kissing each other. Viktor didn’t want to lose that feeling. He wanted Yuuri to know he still felt that way. 

That he loved him. 

Almost in an instant, Yuuri perked his head up and looked into Viktor’s eyes. “I love you.” he said. “I haven’t said that in a while. I love you so much and I’m sorry I’ve been distant. But, I love you. I need to tell you this more. You make me feel loved every day and I feel like I don’t with you.”

Viktor furrowed his brow and ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. “That’s not true, Yuuri. You do things all the time that make me feel like I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

Yuuri blushed, but still kept his eyes on Viktor. 

“Making me a cup of coffee first instead of you. Asking if I want to get in the shower before you or if we want to shower together. Getting me lunch when I didn’t ask. Folding my clothes when I can do it. Just small things you do.” 

Yuuri chuckled. “I sound like a housewife.” 

Viktor shook his head. “You are not that. You are a partner. You do what you think your partner would like or want. Sometimes, you don’t even think; you just do. You are considerate and compassionate. You love.”

Yuuri felt his heart jump. Hearing Viktor say that really made it real. Being together all the time for months as coach and student, and then deciding to be in a romantic relationship together after was something that never hit Yuuri. He already felt like him and Viktor were together. Just unofficially. But he felt like it was so real. He wasn’t dreaming.

Yuuri moved himself upward and kissed Viktor. Viktor’s lips felt so soft and warm against his. Every parting of their lips was a moment to hold on to. Yuuri caressed Viktor’s cheek as he pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. 

Viktor’s tongue invited himself into Yuuri’s mouth and Yuuri, graciously, accepted. Viktor’s hand trailed up and down Yuuri’s back, contemplating on getting rid of his shirt, but sustaining. That is, until Yuuri broke their kiss and started to kiss on Viktor’s neck. He started to push Yuuri’s shirt up, exposing his back to the cool air and Yuuri stopped. 

He looked up and his eyes were dark. Viktor knew his were too and Yuuri simply said, “Take me to the bedroom.” 

Viktor held onto Yuuri as he carried him to their room, lips attached to one another’s. Yuuri fell back on the bed and his legs wrapped around his lover’s waist, practically begging him to get closer. Viktor disgardered his shirt and tossed it on the floor and started to take Yuuri’s off. He was out of breath and smacked Viktor’s hand away, tossing it over himself. 

Chest to chest now and Yuuri’s pants were starting to get rather tight. Viktor’s as well. Harsh breaths and lips smacking filled their room as they continued to kiss like their lives depended on it. Viktor eased his body down more and felt himself rub against Yuuri. Yuuri moaned deeply in their kiss and pushed up against him. “More.” he whispered and moved his hips against Viktor’s.

Viktor hummed lowly, making Yuuri shiver at the sound. It was a sound that Yuuri always went weak for. A sound that his lover would make as he practically devoured him. His hands wandered to Viktor’s waistband of his pants and he started to push them down slowly. 

Viktor chuckled and moved away from Yuuri as he took off his pants and underwear, then, doing the same for Yuuri. Yuuri was breathing heavily and his arms extended out to Viktor. “Come back.” He said, “I’ve missed you so much.” 

Viktor smiled and crawled back on top of his lover. “I’ve missed you too. So much, Yuuri.” 

Both of them felt like their bodies were on fire. Bare skin, legs tangled together, hands wondering; making both men breathe so harshly. Viktor’s lips wandered on Yuuri’s neck, licking and sucking at his skin; Yuuri tilting his head and moving his hips against Viktor’s. His hands scratched his back so slightly, making Viktor shiver at the sensation. He moved downward, kissing every place he knew Yuuri liked. His tongue licking over his nipples and Yuuri moaning his name over and over like it was required. 

Viktor continued to kiss Yuuri down his body. He wanted to take Yuuri in his mouth but, when he started to, Yuuri stopped him. “No, no...I want you. Please. I need to feel you inside me, please.” 

Viktor let out a harsh breath as Yuuri practically begged for him. He climbed back up to Yuuri’s face and kissed him fiercely. 

**

He rummaged through the bedside table while Yuuri kissed up and down his neck, sucking his skin and whispering Viktor’s name when his lips would leave his skin. 

Viktor took the lube and coated Yuuri’s entrance. He kept his eyes on Yuuri as he pushed a finger in. Yuuri let out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. The moon illuminating his features and Viktor had never seen such a sight. Yuuri’s face blushed and the light coming from through the curtains made him look like a painting. His eyes seemed to sparkle and Viktor felt so breathless. 

“You’re so beautiful.” he whispered,then added another finger a moment later. He pumped slowly in and out of Yuuri and Yuuri’s moans were quiet. Viktor wanted to hear him. He wanted to hear how he made him feel. 

He added a third and Yuuri arched his back, moaning louder than before. Viktor smirked and moved his fingers faster. Yuuri gripped the bedsheets and moved himself against Viktor’s fingers, needing more. Viktor groaned at the sight and, slowly, removed his fingers. 

Yuuri looked up and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck. He pulled him down and kissed him fiercely. Viktor broke their kiss, but leaned his forehead against his. “Shh, slow down. We have time. We have all the time in the world.” 

Yuuri nodded and kissed him again, but slowly. 

As their lips were busy, Viktor felt around the bed for the lube. He broke their kiss for a moment to coat his cock and to line it up with Yuuri’s entrance. Yuuri held Viktor’s face in his hands so he could look at him while he entered him, their eyes not drifting anywhere else. 

Yuuri moaned as he felt Viktor push into him, hissed afterward from the sudden stretch. He relaxed more and Viktor moved in slowly. Yuuri closed his eyes, the first of breaking their eye contact, and let out such a moan that Viktor snapped his hips forward, going deep inside his lover. Yuuri gasped and gripped Viktor’s arms. 

“S-Sorry.” Viktor said and was still. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Just...fuck, the sound you made baby.” 

Yuuri shook his head. “M’fine. Give me a sec.” he took a deep breath and relaxed himself more. “Missed you inside me, Vitya.”

Viktor leaned down and kissed Yuuri sweetly on his lips. He was careful not to move and waited so patiently for his lover. When Yuuri nodded for him to continue, Viktor started to move slowly. Yuuri bit his lip from the burning he felt, but still kept his breath steady. 

Yuuri let out a harsh breath and held Viktor’s cheek. “I’ve missed this so much. I’ve missed you. I’m so sorry, Vitya…” Yuuri could feel tears started to form in his eyes. 

“Shh, baby. None of that.” Viktor said, looking down at Yuuri with soft eyes. He moved his face to kiss the palm of Yuuri’s hand. “Focus on this. Focus on us now.” 

Yuuri felt his eyes start to sting while Viktor calmed him. They haven’t had a moment like this in so long, and Yuuri felt so guilty. He knew that Viktor was understanding and knew that a relationship like this would be challenging in some ways. Viktor was knowledgeable about simple things like that. Yuuri? He was terrified of saying the wrong thing or looking the wrong way. 

“Look at me, Yuuri. Look right at me.” Viktor said, his voice above a whisper. His hips moved slowly, making Yuuri moan at the feeling. “That’s it. Just focus on us in this moment.” 

“I love you. I’m sorry, Vitya.” 

“Shh, I love you too. Just breathe.”

Yuuri did. He breathed slowly as his lover moved so slow in and out of his. His mind was fixated on how good he felt. How his body was vibrating in pleasure. He felt so full and his legs wrapped around Viktor’s waist. Fuck, he missed this. He missed the feeling of having this connection with Viktor and being able to have this pleasure with him and only him. 

His breathing hitched as Viktor kept pushing deeper and deeper inside of him. He gripped Viktor’s arms as his nails started to scrap against the skin. “S-Sorry.” 

Viktor shook his head. “Don’t apologize, love. Do whatever you want to me, I do not care.” He leaned back down to Yuuri’s neck, kissing on his soft skin while moving his hips slowly. 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, moaning softly next to his ear. Viktor responded with a deep groan against Yuuri’s neck, prompting his hips to snap forward. Yuuri let out a whimper as he felt Viktor deeper in him. He held him close as moans fell from his lips. 

Viktor broke their embrace to hover over his lover. Seeing Yuuri beneath him, his face flushed and his hands going to grip the sheets, sent him over. The amount of love and adoration he had for this man was more than he ever felt for anyone. Viktor and Yuuri were open about their past with failed loves. Both of them, hurt by their past, healed one another with how much they wanted to give. It almost brought Viktor to tears thinking about it.   
He knew Yuuri was so hard on himself. He knew how hard he practiced and how much he wanted him to think that he was strong and didn’t need to be constantly validated. However, Viktor knew. He knew that Yuuri tried so hard to not seem vulnerable, but he always reassured him that it was okay. It was okay to ask for help, or need him to say he was doing wonderful when he felt like he wasn’t. 

Viktor wanted to give so much to Yuuri. Even though there were days where he felt as though he wasn’t good enough himself, Yuuri dropped anything he was doing to let him know that he was everything to him. Viktor, honestly, couldn’t believe that Yuuri was in life. He was so worried about screwing up all the time, but Viktor was too. They were works in progress and working together was making their puzzle complete. They just...fit. 

Yuuri reached up and wiped a tear from Viktor’s face. He was crying? 

Yuuri moved to prop himself on an elbow to be close to Viktor’s face. “Are you okay?” he asked, so gentle. 

Viktor stopped moving his hips and took a breath. “Y-Yeah. I just...I’m just happy. I didn’t mean to-”

“Shh, don’t apologize. Please.” He kissed him softly and held his cheek. He didn’t need to explain anything further. 

Viktor nodded and kissed Yuuri again, another tear falling down his other cheek. He moved their bodies down back and moved his hips again, faster as he felt himself so overcome with emotion. 

“Viktor, please!” Yuuri pleaded. 

Viktor moaned at the sound Yuuri made and snapped his hips harder. He felt himself getting so close. “I love you.” 

“I love you.” Yuuri replied, his hands moving to hold his hands. “More. More, please. Please, Vitya.”

“What do you want, baby?” 

“Harder. P-Please.”

Viktor didn’t need to hear anything else. He fucked into his lover harder than before and let out a deep moan. Yuuri practically shivered at the sound. He didn’t dare take his eyes off of Viktor. 

The room echoed with the sound of moans, the bed moving, and skin smacking together. Before long, both of them reached their limit and came moments apart. Yuuri’s arms were around Viktor’s neck as he felt his lover stutter his hips as he rode out his orgasm. Viktor fell against his chest, hit breath hitching and his face buried in Yuuri’s neck. Both of them laid there for a while before Viktor pulled himself out of Yuuri. He was about to get up until Yuuri pulled him back. “Don’t leave.”

Viktor chuckled. “We need to clean up.” 

“I know, but...just stay a little longer. I want you close to me.” 

Viktor kissed Yuuri’s chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. He hummed and started kissing his neck gently.

Yuuri let out a sigh. He was content and he felt like everything was right in the world. Maybe they should take the day off tomorrow. Maybe they should be tangled with each other in the morning. Maybe they should catch up with each other in the afternoon. Maybe they should…

Viktor kisses Yuuri, interrupting his thoughts. Yuuri didn’t protest. He let out a hum as he felt Viktor part his lips and kept their rhythm slow. Yuuri opened his mouth and felt Viktor’s tongue touch his, making him moan a little. 

Viktor broke their kiss after a moment and kissed Yuuri’s forehead as he unwrapped himself from him. He got up to go to the bathroom and returned with a wet rag. He started to clean Yuuri up and saw the sheets after. 

“We need to change the sheets. You and I made quite a mess.” Viktor chuckled as he finished. Yuuri let out a hum in response, his body becoming so tired. Yuuri knew he came a lot and he felt satisfied with knowing he made Viktor do the same. He grinned just thinking about it. 

Viktor tossed the rag in the hamper and crawled back into the bed with Yuuri. He cocked an eyebrow as he looked at his lover’s smirk. “What are you thinking about?”

Yuuri turned to Viktor and he smiled. “I’m just happy. Happy that I make you feel good.” 

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri once more and let out a deep groan. “You have no idea how good you make me feel. I only hope I make you feel the same.” 

Yuuri chuckled. “You do. I promise. Sometimes I wonder if you’re real or not.”

“Why?” 

“You seem too good to be true. I feel like I’m in a dream and I’m going to wake up at any moment and you’ll be gone.” 

Viktor sighed and then pinched Yuuri’s arm. 

“Ow! The hell?” 

“You’re not dreaming, Yuuri. This is real. We are real.” He ran his hand through Yuuri’s hair, damp with sweat, and smiled warmly. “None of this is a dream.” 

Yuuri gave a smile to match Viktor and buried his face in Viktor’s chest. He kissed his skin a few times before pinching him. 

“Ow! Hey, mine was a point. There was no need.” 

Yuuri started to laugh. “Yes there was. I wanted you to know that this was real too.” 

Viktor let out a growl and moved himself on top of Yuuri as he began to tickle him. “Oh, is that so?” 

No matter the days or nights where these two were busy; No matter the times where they sat in silence; No matter the few moments they had together; They knew that everything was alright. Yuuri knew that everything was alright. He will have his days where he felt low and felt like nothing was right, but Viktor would be there to reassure him, always. Viktor will have those days where he feels like he’s not doing enough, but Yuuri will always let him know that he is doing everything and more. 

They would find the time. Because, both of them were in love with each other and both of them would make the time to let the other know how loved they were, no matter the task.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one-shot. This idea came to me months ago. I'm a sucker for vanilla sex 'n shit with some emotion thrown in there. Also, the love I have for these characters are infinite and they deserve only the best. 
> 
> This may become a drabble collection, but I have yet to decide. If inspiration comes, then I will update it as such. But, I've been working on a multi-chapter Viktuuri Fic for about two years now and my main focus will be that still. This was something that just popped into my head after listening to some good ass music one day. 
> 
> Again, that you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
